livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Anaerion (jackslate45)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard(Conjuration Specialist, Teleportation Focus) Level: 5 Experience: 10108 (11/11/11) - (1/16/12) Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial, Draconic, Gnome, Sylvan, Infernal, Dwarven Deity: First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Crypt of the Everflame Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CON: 14 +2 (10 pts) -2 Racial INT: 19 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial +1 level 4 WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (-1 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 37 = + CON (10) + FC (5) (Wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +09 = (03) + Trait (02) + Feat(04) BAB: +02 = (05) CMB: +00 = (02) + STR (-2) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (02) + STR (-2) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (01) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (04) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Crossbow: Attack: +05 = (02) + DEX(03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: 80' R, Piercing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard Low Light Vision: Gain Low Light Vision Elven Immunities: Immune Magic Sleep effects, +2 to Saves vs Enchantment effects Elven Magic: +2 vs SR, +2 Spellcraft to ID Magic Properties Keen Senses: +2 Perception Weapon Familiarity: Gain proficiency with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Wizard Armor/Weapons: Club, Crossbow (Heavy), Crossbow (Light), Dagger, Longbow, Longsword, Quarterstaff, Rapier, Shortbow, Spells (Ray), Spells (Touch) Spell Focus: Gain Spell Focus(Conjuration) as bonus Feat Arcane School: Conjuration Specialization, Opposition schools are Enchantment and Necromancy Arcane Bond: Bonded Item (Amulet) Feats Spell Focus(Conjuration)(Wizard): +1 DC to Conjuration Spells Improved Initiative(Level 1): +4 Initiative Extend Spell(Level 3): Double Duration for +1 Spell Level Persistent Spell(Wizard): Save Twice for +2 Spell level Augment Summoning(Level 5): Summoned Monsters gain +4 STR/CON Traits Warrior of Old (Race): +2 Initiative Focused Mind (Magic): +2 Concentration Checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 30 = (10) + INT (4)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Wizard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 04 0 0 4 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 12 5 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dungeon) 10 3 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 12 5 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 12 5 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 12 5 3 4 +0 Linguistics 09 2 3 4 +0 Perception 02 0 0 0 +2(Racial) Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Spellcraft 12 5 3 4 +2(IDing Magical Properties) Stealth 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Level 0 All level 0 Spells Level 1 Protection From Evil Grease Mage Armor Comprehend Languages Identify Magic Missile Silent Image Obscuring Mist Enlarge Person Level 2 Glitterdust Invisibility Web - Learned from Scroll in Crypt of the Everflame Slipstream Mirror Image Level 3 Summon Monster 3 Haste Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Detect Magic Read Magic Acid Splash SLOT 1 Level Magic Missile*3 Mage Armor* SLOT 2 Level Glittedustx2 Invisibility SLOT 3 Level SLOT SLOT SLOT * cast spell Teleportation Specialization Shift(SU): Swift Action, Teleport 10' as Dimension Door. Does not provoke AoO. 7x/day Summoner's Charm: Conjuration(Summoning) Spells last 2 round longer (1/2 Wizard level) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Amulet(Bonded Item) 00 lb Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 02 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Spellbook 15 gp 03 lb Waterskin 01 sp 04 lb (Left in Town) Ink 08 gp 00 lb Inkpen 01 gp 00 lb Rationx2 01 gp 02 lb (Left in Town) Total Weight: 19 lb Gear added in Adventure: 1 Small Tent : Burned in a fire 1 Winter Blanket 5 days of Trail Rations: Consumed 4 1 Full Waterskin 1 Piece of a Trail Map 1 Cure Light Wounds Potion 1 Brandy : Used as lighter fluid Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Finances PP: 00 GP: 95 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: M Gender: M Age: 135 Height: 5'6" Weight: 110 lbs Hair Color: blond Eye Color: blue Skin Color: tan Appearance: With his crossbow always in hand, and his amulet around his neck, Anaerion is ready to shape his destiny. Demeanor: He will always willing to help out those in need, if they are not able to do so themselves. Background: When he was growing up, Anaerion's father taught him one thing well. That was to help those who could never help themselves. Believing in this fully, Anaerion had set out to the great city of Venza, to see if his spell casting powerers can help any and all in need. Adventure Log Crypt of the Everflame Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 XP Received: 10108 XP and growing (mid game) Treasure Received: 4,038.25 GP (only if we ever return to town, 3,018.25+1020) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Learning from Scroll: Web: 40 gp to write in, 150 gp to buy Scroll Of Web Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Spells: Additional Level 0 and Level 1 spell Spellbook: Obscuring Mist and Enlarge Person HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Spent as 4 Knowledge (Arcana, nature, Planes, Religion), 1 Linguistics, 1 Spellcraft New Language: Dwarven (from Linguistics) Level 3: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Extend Spell (Metamagic) Spells: 3 Level 2 Spells Spellbook: Glitterdust and Invisibility HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Spent as 5 Knowledge (Arcana, nature, Planes, Religion, Dungoneering), 1 Spellcraft Level 4: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Level: +1 to INT Spells: 1 Level 1 Spell, 1 Level 2 Spells Spellbook: Slipstream and Mirror Image HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) Spent as 5 Knowledge (Arcana, nature, Planes, Religion, Dungoneering), 1 Spellcraft Level 5: Class: Wizard BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Augment Summoning Wiz B Feat: Persistent Spell (Metamagic) Spells: 3 Level 3 Spells Spellbook: Summon Monster 3 and Haste HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 30 (New Total) Spent as 5 Knowledge (Arcana, nature, Planes, Religion, Dungoneering), 1 Spellcraft Approvals *Approval (Jan. 11, 2011) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 11, 2011) (InVinoVeritas) level 1 *Approval (Mar. 14, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 2 *Approval (Jul. 24, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 3 *Approval (Nov. 14, 2011) (Satin Knights) Level 4 *Approval (Jan. 17, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 5 Category:Approved Characters Category:Crypt of the Everflame